1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication, and more particularly to devices and methods, which employ cold welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor processes are typically performed in vacuum chambers under high temperature conditions. Creating and maintaining low pressure and high temperature environments is expensive. It would be desirable to reduce the number of processes that need to be performed in such environments to preserve thermal budget and reduce costs of semiconductor processing and its resultant devices.